In recent years, teeth whitening has become a huge phenomenon. A whiter, brighter smile is one of the first things that people notice about your appearance. It's no mystery that whiter teeth make us look better: younger, more attractive, and more confident. This is why men and women of all ages are now opting for teeth whitening systems to improve their smile.
Although whitening is very popular, many people are still clueless about the wide array of different products and procedures that are now available. Today, there are hundreds of products that all claim to give you whiter teeth in a very short time. But results can range from impressive to disappointing, or even non-existent.
With so many different kinds of systems and products to choose from, people have a difficult time selecting the right one, and having a realistic expectation of the results. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to teach a teeth whitening simulator that is designed to help a user understand how the color of their teeth affects the aesthetics of their smile.